1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is related to an electronic balance with a measured value receiver, and an electronic evaluation unit. A digital and an analog display are both controlled by the electronic evaluation unit, and by a digital input keyboard, for inputting a set weight of a loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the known balances of this type the digital and the analog displays always run synchronously. During loading, for example, both displays start at zero and rise during the loading to the set weight. The sole difference between the digital and the analog display is the fact that the digital display displays in grams while the analog display displays in percent (control value corresponds to 100%).
In addition, the analog display in known balances of this type is in the form of a stylized beam balance (DE - OS No. 26 04 747) or of a clock (DE - OS No. 29 33 215) or of a container (DE - GM No. 84 15 737). However, these known constructions are expensive to manufacture, do not sufficiently attract the attention of the operator to the critical end of the loading (the control value and the 100% value of the analog display), and/or do not make an overfilling sufficiently clear.